This invention relates to a method for producing a psychotropic response involving administration of sesamin. In a composition of matter aspect, the invention also relates to a pharmaceutical composition suitable for use with the foregoing method.
Sesamin is a naturally occurring compound found in sesame oil and in the bark and fruit of certain plant species. It has been used as a synergist for insecticides, but heretofore, there has been no suggestion of its use as a psychotropic agent.